Summon! Veliforce Megazord!
WARNING!:This Episode has suggestive themes, reader's digresetion is advised! Chris: Im glad he is dead! Tommy: There are still 2 more Dukes we need to kill Chris. Chris: I know Flame: Hey Chris (Screen malfuntcioning), Tommy! my new org has Karson! (same thing happens) And for real, only you can save her! Shadow Queen Org: Hello Chris: Karson is now my prinecess! Chris: GIVE HER BACK! Karson: Chris, please, help me Chris: Fine, I will go! But on my own rules! I get to take my friends! Flame: Hmm, I think that you would like the other suprise I have for you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tommy: What does he mean by that? Oval Orange: Hello Chris, I really dont want to hurt another ranger, but Im evil, so yeah Im forced to do it, so (Im a Morgan Freeman voice) Get ready to Fight! Others: Yeah! Pentagon White: I dont know guys, I control light, so I cant be evil Oval Orange: Oh yeah right, so I guess your a good guy then, and not evil, so you can also fight us. Pentagon White: yeah... Chris: Power of Fire! Circle Red! Ready! Dylan: Power of Water! Square Blue! Ready! Keauxdy: Power of Earth! Rectangle Green! Ready! Kent: Power of Thunder! Diamond Yellow! Ready! Pentagon White: Power of Light! Pentagon White! Ready! All: UNLEASHING THE ELEMENTS FROM WITHIN! POWER RANGERS SHAPE FORCE! Chris: Lets Go! Readddyyyyyy... GO!!!!! Chris: Veliforce Armor up! Others: ARMOR UP! Aaron: Chris, my name is Aaron, I am Pentagon White! Chris: Ok! Dylan: We will need you to help us save Karson! Chris: Again, only I can save her! I am her light! Keauxdy: We all know you like her! Chris: Screw you! Keauxdy: You like her! Chris: Forget it, its not going to get us anywhere! Keauxdy: You Like,,, Chris: SHUT IT! Dylan; Chris, me, Keauxdy, and Kent will defeat these guys! Chris: Ok! Oval Orange: Fine! But we will stop you! Dylan: Hmph, ok then! Chris: KARSON! I WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!! Shadow Queen Org: Karson, I will make you look like a real princess! Karson: (muffled) I will get out of here! (coughs) Yes my Queen! Shadow Queen Org: Good, you are obeying! Tommy: Shadow Queen Org, you better let her go! Chris is on his way! Karson, Tommy, I dont need Chris anymore! HAHAHAHA! Chris: Karson! I found you! And I brought a friend! Shadow Queen Org: Chris, you werent supposed to! HAHAHAHA! Aaron: I am here to stop you! Shadow Queen Org: Tri-Orgs! Attack!!!! Aaron: Theres are shadow orgs! LIGHT SMASH! Tri-Orgs: AHH!!!!!!! Aaron: Shadow Queen! You have lost! Karson: Shadow Queen1 Are you ok? Shadow Queen: Attack Chris! Karson: Right! Karson: SHAPE HENSHIN! Chris: KARSON NO!!!!!!!!! Karson: (slips along the floor) Chris, what was I doing? Chris: You got turned evil... Karson: (trys to kiss Chris) Aaron: THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT!!! Karson: Shape Henshin! Chris: Guys, its time! Shadow Queen Org: Bye! Dylan: We got Damon to be a good guy now! Damon: Sup Chris: We need to find her! Aaron: Right! Shadow Queen Org: I need to make a new army! Random Females: AHH!!!!!!! Chris: We found you! Dylan: Now! Keauxdy: Its time to suffer! Kent: For what you done to! Karson: ME! Damon: I really dont know you that much! Aaron: BUT WE WILL STOP YOU! All: SHAPE HENSHIN! Chris: Woah... is this? Damon: IT IS! Chris: HENSHIN CHIP SLOT IN! Shape Battler: Samurai! Chris: RED SAMURAI RANGER! Dylan: BLUE SAMURAI RANGER! Keauxdy: GREEN SAMURAI RANGER! Kent: YELLOW SAMURAI RANGER! Karson: PINK SAMURAI RANGER! Damon: GOLD SAMURAI RANGER! All: READY! Chris: RANGERS TOGETHER! SAMURAI FOREVER! Chris: HAAAA!!!!! Chris: FIRE SMASHER BETTLE BLASTER MODE! READY AIM FIRE! Shadow Queen Org: Let me show you... MY TRUE FORM! Chris: VELIFORCE MEGAZORD! COMBINE! Chris: VELIFORCE MEGAZORD! ELEMENT! Karson: ELEMENTAL TANK SHOT!!!!!! Chris: FIRE!!!!!!!!!! Shadow Queen Org: NO!!!!!!!! Karson: Chip Get! Karson: Im so glad that I am done with that whole thing, I am going to get my self out of this dress and get myself in my normal clothes, I will meet you guys back at the Cave, ok guys Chris: Sure! Category:Episode